Detective Conan
by John Daniel
Summary: Shin'ichi Kudo is a rash young detective, said to be the Sherlock Holmes of the 90's. However after meeting men in black Shin'ichi's life is changed. Can he return to how he used to be?


_A Quick Authours Note: This story is simply for my own personal practice as a writer and is in no way my own work. The dialogue was taken from the fan subtitles I recieved from the story is based on the manga **Detective Conan**(**Case Closed)** for those who have watched it in Enlgish)by **Gosho Aoyama**. Anything that is not traditional Englsih, or may seem confusing, I have added notes. Please message me if anything else is confusing and I will gladley add more notes. Also, remember this is the Japanese version, all the English readers will have to get used to their original names and throw out "Jimmy" for a while._

The only thing that can be said true about the world is that no man is perfect. With this statement comes the next law, no crime is perfect. For every incident there is always evidence. A few selected people in the world, with deduction higher than that of ordinary men, make it their job to find these faults, these errors in the criminals plot and bring forth the truth among the lies.

The rain was pouring down sharply on the mansion below. Night had fallen and the clouds outside had blackened the sky. A group of men and women were standing silent in the main hall as police scattered around them.

"Come now, Inspector Megure, how long are you going to detain my guests?" the sound came from an elderly man whose broken right leg kept him in a wheelchair, "I don't have time for these investigations. Moreover, you have no evidence!"

Everyone in the room, besides the police, was dressed in formal clothes. The social party they had been having was cut short, however.

Quickly the inspector raised his hands in a calming matter, "Okay, okay! Sir, no matter how much you complain, the deceased was one of your dinner party guests," his voice was unique, clear yet not deep, "Manager Yamazaki from the Yatusbishi Bank was killed here, could you bear with us for just a little longer?"

Inspector Megure was a burly man who kept an emotionless stern face, just incase he had to change to suit the mood. His hair was hidden under an orange hat, which had a brown stripe around it. His bushy eyebrows lead down to his beady eyes, which in terms lead down to his long full moustache. He was dressed in a regular suit with a white shirt, and a brown-green tie. His shirt was tucked into his large brown pants which lead down to his dark brown shoes. Lastly, he wore an orange trench coat which came down to just about his knee level.

The old man was outraged by the comment Megure had made, "Are you implying that the murderer is still here?"

"That's right," the voice started the old man; a young boy came through the main doors and continued his reasoning, "The crime took place in a sealed room that was locked from the inside. The murderer entered through the balcony from the adjacent window, and escaped the same way," his voice was calm clear yet rash with a teenage tongue, "The ground below the balcony had no traces, and based on that, this murder must have been committed by someone here."

The teenager wore a traditional blue blazer from his school. Under his blue jacket was a white dress shirt with a large bow tie in front, and he wore blue jeans which matched his jacket. His eyes were a light blue and filled with youth. His face seemed stern but more of that of attitude of confidence and pride, then of maturity. On top of his head was his hair which flew in each direction, a small cowlick on the back of his head, and a small rat tail on his neck.

"It is impossible!" the man yelled, "There must be at least a 10 meter gap from the window to the balcony…how can anyone jump across that?"

As fast as the question was asked the detective answered, "If one makes use of the roof's eaves…then the distance to the balcony is not more than 2 meters!"

"Humph! That's a naïve deduction! Then, how could the person leave? If the gap is 2 meters, and the eaves are only 10 centimeters wide, how does one safely return?"

Without hesitation the boy continued, "Before the murderer left the first room, he fixed an end of a rope there. When leaving the second room, he fixed the other end onto the balcony, and then climbed back."

"In that case, how does the person untie the rope on the balcony?" the inspector interrupted.

The detective smiled with an egotistical grin and turn toward him, "That's simple, Inspector Megure. That end of the rope would have a rod attached to it, and it would hold between the balcony's posts due to a constant tension in the rope, so with a little bit of slack…it can be removed! Could you go to the balcony and check? You should find some marks on the spot where the rod was held."

"But…why would Yamazaki wait in a locked room?" the inspector asked.

"I'm afraid that the murderer told him that he had some important information, and instructed him to lock the door from the inside and wait."

The old man broke their conversation, "That's enough! You're straying from the point! Who killed my best friend Mr. Yamazaki?"

The detective closed his eyes as he replayed what he had observed in his head, "Only a person who knows the layout of the house very well could have done it…and during that time…could go where he wanted, and no one would suspect him…He is," the detective paused for a moment then opened his eyes and looked forward.

"He is…?" Megure asked.

The room was silent and held with high tension. All eyes were glued to the young teenage detective who kept them in suspense about the truth from the real killer.

The boy stuck out his finger at the old man, startling him, "It's YOU, Old man!"

The man was shocked for a moment but seemed to have fallen on some relief and smiled, "What kind of joke is this? First of all, my leg still hasn't…"

The detective interrupted, "There is always only one truth…"

He grabbed a globe sitting behind him on the nearby mantle and threw it with all his strength towards the crippled old man. Quickly the old man jumped out of his chair in fright.

"Master, your leg?" shouted one of the maids.

The old man was standing on his broken right leg and the entire room fell into shock.

"Crap!" sweat poured down his face.

The detective smiled, "Your leg had already healed three months ago!" he closed his eyes and turned toward Megure, "Isn't that so, Inspector Megure?"

Megure's face was cold and harsh, "Stop acting! Your doctor has already told us everything. Also, we have uncovered everything. You and Yamazaki performed secret money transactions."

The angered man quickly turned around and tried to escape through one of the neighboring doors.

"Still trying to escape?" blurted out the detective as he jolted the broken glob.

It struck the old man in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground and sending him a few more feet as he skid.

"GOAL!" screamed the detective with a giant grin.

Outside the rain had stopped and the police cars were gathered. The lights shown from on top of each one and the man was brought out from the house in hand cuffs; also a large bump on the back of his bald head. The detective and Inspector Megure watched as the police took him away.

"Oh, you've helped me out again, Kudo-kun! **_(Note: the suffix –kun is a term added to the end of names. Most commonly used with boys, although it can also be used with some girls names or adolescent girls.)_**," the happy inspector continuously patted Kudo on the back harshly, "It's like this every time," when he noticed he was being to rough he stopped, "sorry about that."

"No, no," replied Kudo**_ (Note: Kudo coo dough)_**; smiling to the inspector and point a thumb at himself, "If there is any difficult case, just come and find me, The Great Detective – Kudo Shin'ichi! **_(Note: Shin'ichi shin e chee) (Note: In traditional Japanese, the surname, a.k.a. the last name, comes before the first name.)_**

**Roller Coaster Murder Case**

Morning had come and the sun rose up and shined down on the peaceful neighborhood. The birds chirped at the wonderful day, and not a cloud could be spotted in the sky. Shin'ichi was fast asleep in his bed, unmoved by the suns beauty outside. His room was that of a typical high school teenager, some things unorganized, but for the most part his room was clean and kept.

A giant explosion from outside quickly woke him and he sprang upward, "What was that?"

He quickly got out of his bed and headed over to the window, parted the curtains and opened the doors.

"Can't you be a bit quieter? Professor Agasa!" he yelled down at the house next to him.

An old large man regained himself from the rubble and sat up. He wore a large white lab coat with a blue shirt underneath, which was tucked into his grey pants. He had a large mustache and a kind hearted face. His eyes were protected by glasses and on his back was a large jet pack.

"Oh!" he responded comically, "I just wanted to wake you up!" smoke still came up from the rubble, "How was that? Isn't it better than an alarm clock?"

Shin'ichi sighed and grabbed his hair, his eyes only half way open.

"This is quite a large book collection here!" stated Agasa.

Shin'ichi had taken the professor in to his house and helped him with his wounds in his father's library.

"Ah! Since your dad has read all of these books, it's no surprise that he's a world famous mystery writer."

The professor turned his head to look at the breath taking collection of books behind him.

"Stay still, professor!" demanded Shin'ichi.

He turned back around, "Oh, sorry about that."

Shin'ichi continued to pat the wound on his nose with a cotton ball, "What was that morning experiment about?"

Agasa's face became stern, "I'll tell you…but you can't tell anyone else! This is a secret between you and me!" he backed away from Shin'ichi and put his hands on the straps that kept the jet pack on his back, "This device is a prototype rocket pack for humans! If it works, traffic problems will be solved! And I'll become rich," he began to laugh immensely.

As he laughed his fingers slipped on the control board attached to his waist and he flicked a switch forward. As soon as the switched was flipped the rocket pack began to take flight and the professor flew forward into the self of books; falling hard onto the ground, books trailing him from above.

The disappointed Shin'ichi watched and leaned forward, his jacket slid down his left shoulder, "…but it doesn't work…"

Far from Shin'ichi in a small building a middle aged man was reading the newspaper, "Damn! That kid," he began to punch the newspaper until his hand began to hurt and he screamed holding it above his head.

A young girl dressed in a blue blazer with a blue skirt walked up to him, Try to control yourself, dad!"

He smacked his hand back on the table with an open palm, "It's all because he uses the role of a 'high school student' to be a detective…that my business has gone!"

The girl tried to reason with her father, "You can't help it…Shin'ichi is just really good!"

He snapped back at her, "But I need to make a living!"

Taking the newspaper in his hands he ripped it repeatedly and the disappointed daughter walked away, "I'm going…"

"Go where you want!" he shouted as she left.

Out on the streets which lead to his high school, a group of children stared at a monitor screen of televisions for sale, which also happened to be displaying the news.

"_The Great Detective Kudo Shin'ichi has been dubbed the Sherlock Holmes of the 90's!_" reported the voice from the speakers as the monitor showed a picture of the high school detective, "_The savior of the Japanese Police!_"

As Shin'ichi heard this he laughed with his head held back and a large amount of ego in his eyes.

"It's Kudo Shin'ichi! How handsome!" a girl said as three of them huddled.

"I want to write him a love letter!" blurted the other.

Shin'ichi over heard this and began to throw his head back to laugh at the sky once more, but a bag hit him in the side of the face, crashing him back down to reality. When he looked to his right he noticed a thin young girl, the same one whose father was not getting any detective cases. Her eyes were filled with youth, the same as his, but she had an angered expression on her face. Her hair was brown and some what messy as it traveled down to about her lower back.

Her voice was charming, yet had a stern attitude, "What are you doing? Looking like an idiot by laughing for no reason?"

Shin'ichi leaned forward, "Are you angry about something, Ran?" **_(Note: Ran Lawn, the "R" is not spoken with a traditional whip of the air. It is pronounced with the tongue blocking the flow of air, almost the same as that of the letter "L." )_**

She looked away, "No, it's just that thanks to you, my dad's business has gone down a lot. I'm a little uncomfortable."

She finished off her sentence by sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed and put his left hand behind his head.

"Don't blame me for your dad's lack of work. It's only because he doesn't have enough skill."

She began to laugh with a hard tone and he snickered a little. Suddenly, like lighting, her fist flew across his face and hit a telephone poll next to him; creating a large whole in it and cracks all around.

Her voice was cold, yet she kept a smile on her face, "So…like I said…I'm not angry."

Shin'ichi's eyes were wide and he stared at the poll in fear, "No wonder you're the captain of the karate team."

As they came closer to the high school, Shin'ichi and Ran began to see more peers as they continued. A soccer ball came in front of Shin'ichi from the near by field and Shin'ichi kicked up the ball and smoothly kicked it. The ball flew across the field missing a head and flied right into the goal box, the goalie was unable to stop it. They all stared at Shin'ichi.

"If you didn't quite the football team **_(Note: football soccer)_**, you would've been a hero on the national team by now," Ran gently said.

Shin'ichi smiled, "I only play football for the physical exercise, which is essential for a detective. Just like Holmes – he enjoyed fencing!"

"That's only in a story," she stated.

Shin'ichi tried to reason, "But…he's a famous detective that everybody knows!" Shin'ichi looked toward the sky, "He's amazing! No matter what the situation is, he remains calm," images of Sherlock Holmes began showing themselves in his mind, "He has the knowledge and principle. His sharp observations and his keen deductions are first-class. His violin skill is also brilliant and matches that of a professional. Written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a novelist, Sherlock Holmes is the world's best detective!"

"If you like it so much, why don't you become a mystery writer, like your dad? Wouldn't that be better?"

"I don't want to write ABOUT a detective, I want to BE a detective!" his eyes veered off into the sun again, "To become the Sherlock Holmes of the 90's!" quickly turning away from Ran he brought his shoulders in and his hands close to his face as if he was going to explode; his entire face was plastered with happiness, "The feeling of forcing a criminal into a corner…it's really exciting!" he turned back to her with one eye closed, "You only need to be a detective once…then you'll know how it feels!" with lighting speed he reached into his left pocket and brought out a variety of envelopes, "Look! These are all letter written by detective fans! See how popular detectives are?"

"…but your mind is probably full of girls," interrupted Ran, "Why don't you be serious with just one?"

Shin'ichi was taken by surprise at her comment and put the letters down.

"Serious with just one?" he asked.

He turned his face towards her and smiled, eyes beaming with rapture.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked angrily.

Shin'ichi stopped looking and smiled nervously, "Eh? No…no reason!" he began to walk forward to try to change the subject, "If we don't hurry, we'll be late!"

"Ah, wait!" Shin'ichi stopped and turned around, "Tomorrow's promise, don't you remember?"

"Promise?"

"Didn't we agree that if I won the karate championships…," she began to try to kick at him as she spoke, "…you'd take me to the Tropical Land?"

To miss her kicks Shin'ichi ducked and her skirt fell over his head, making him eye level with her waist.

"Pervert!" she screamed as she smacked him with her bag.

He fell to the ground, "I…remember…," a large grin followed by blush marks, filled his face.

The night had come and in an unknown building a woman sat at her desk and dropped a few, what looked to be, marbles or some kind. They rolled right next to a bottle of pills which was next to a picture of two people, but only their legs could be seen. Then a drop came from above and landed on one of the balls, creating a gentle splash that vanished as the drops landed on the desk.

Day had broken and the couple had reached Tropical Land. A group of kids, a large boy, a scrawny boy, and a cute girl, walked out of the tunnels. The girls name was Yoshida Ayumi; she had blue eyes and a cheerful expression. Her hair was held back by a white hair band, and she wore a red shit with tan shorts. Her socks were pulled up to her upper thigh and they were covered by red shoes.

"That was really fun!" she exclaimed.

The scrawny boy looked at her; his name was Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, "It's definitely not good for the heart."

He wore a blue sweat shirt and white pants that went over his blue shoes; along with a blue backpack. His hair was combed down and clean.

Kojima Genta, which was the largest of all three, looked down, "We should go home."

He wore a large green sweat shirt, and a light purple shirt underneath, which could barely be seen if the collar wasn't sticking out from the top. He wore purple shorts, and light purple socks which went into his large brown shoes. He too, wore a backpack, but unlike the others it was red with brown stripes. His face seemed to be a cone shape and he had buzzed hair. On the left side of his head near the back was a large mole which stuck out over his hair.

"Genta-kun," Ayumi said, "You look very strong, but you're so fragile!" her eyes suddenly grew big, "…But a ride on the Mystery Coaster should be okay, right?"

"Ayumi-chan**_ (Note: the suffix, -chan is a term of endearment added to the end of names. Especially used when addressing young girls.)_**," Mitsuhiko stated, "We only have enough money for the return fare home."

She smiled with a carefree look, "No problem, no problem, just leave it to me!"

Shin'ichi and Ran walked together to the entrance of the Mystery Coaster ride.

Shin'ichi was no longer wearing his blazer, but a blue sweatshirt which was under a yellow shirt, which was topped off by a green jacket. The hood from the sweatshirt was brought out on top of the shirt and jacket; followed by normal blue jeans and orange shoes.

Ran was wearing a light purple shirt under a dark blue shirt, which was covered by a large light blue jacket, which looked to have feathers for a collar. From waist down she wore light blue short shorts, and blue shoes with white stocks protruding from them.

"Look, Shin'ichi! There're still spaces on the Mystery Coaster. Let's go!" Ran ran off to the gate.

Shin'ichi turned his head in confusion for a second; he had seen something strange out of the corner of his eye. When he looked he saw three kids sneaking into the side of the roller coaster ride, through a vent.

Shin'ichi's face was filled with disgust, "Those kids want to sneak in for a free ride! Kids nowadays…"

They walked forward into the line and stopped right behind two women who weren't much older than them.

"Talk about the amazing skills of Holmes," Shin'ichi continued, "When he first met his assistant Watson, with only a handshake he knew that Watson had been a military doctor. Just like this," Shin'ichi was determined to show his skills and grabbed one of the girl's hands in front of him.

She was wearing a blue dress jacket and a blue shirt underneath. There was a blue head band in her hair, her eyes were a light blue and a long pearl necklace was around her neck. She also wore a long blue skirt. **_(Note: If the reader of this story has not noticed, _****_Gosho Aoyama_****_ must really love the color blue.)_**

She was surprised by him and stared.

"You're a well-trained gymnast, right?" he asked.

"H-How did you know?" she was nervous.

"Is he your friend, Hitomi?" asked a girl behind her who wore large glasses and a red sweatshirt.

Ran was surprised that Shin'ichi had found out her hobby just by a simple hand shake.

"It's because of the blisters on her hand!" he continued, "When a woman has a lot of blisters on her hand, then she must have been constantly gripping metal bars or something similar."

"But…you'd get blisters when playing tennis too!" Ran said.

Shin'ichi lowered his voice a little, "Well, the truth is, a while ago, when the wind blew up her skirt, I accidentally saw it," Shin'ichi closed his eyes with a smile and raised his index finger with the rest of his fist closed, "People who have to practice on parallel bars would have strange bruises on their thighs!"

Ran turned away, "You already knew from the start. That's just cheating!" she looked at him finally with half opened eyes, "How long are you going to hold her hand?"

Shin'ichi looked over to his right hand which was still holding onto the girls and let go quickly while laughing, "Oh…right!"

A man yelled into Shin'ichi's face, "Hey! You separated us from our friends!"

"Are you friends?" he asked as he turned to the two girls in a nervous manner, "If so…shall I give our places to you?"

"No it doesn't matter," said Hitomi.

"We shouldn't bother Aiko and Kishida-kun," stated the other.

Shin'ichi turned around in curiosity to find the man who had yelled at him kissing another woman. They seemed deeply in love and Shin'ichi began to daydream.

He saw himself holding Ran dearly and speaking to her…

_"Ran, I've always liked you," his eyes stared into hers._

_"Shin'ichi…me too!" she replied._

"Shin'ichi"

Suddenly Shin'ichi was pulled back to reality from his daydream as Ran grabbed his shoulder and tugged him along.

"Look, there's a place in the front!" she said ecstatically.

"Now what do we do?" asked Genta.

The three of them were still wandering around in a dark cave on the roller coaster ride.

"From here, we should be able to get in line," said Ayumi.

"I don't see the line," said Mitsuhiko nervously.

"Then we should find it!" demanded Ayumi.

"…then after, at that time, Holmes…" Shin'ichi stepped into the 2nd row of the cart and sat down next to Ran.

"Move it! Move it! We were here first!" blurted out a burly man completely dressed in black except for a semi-light purple shirt; shades hiding his eyes.

He pushed people who were waiting in line out of the way, and another man dressed in black with a large blue shirt that stuck out of his trench coat followed. Although he did not wear glasses, his eyes were hidden by his long blonde hair, and the shadow from his black hat. They both took a seat in the last row and made no more sounds.

"Did you know?" asked Shin'ichi, "That Conan Doyle was going to say…that thing about Holmes…"

Ran snapped and yelled at him, scaring Shin'ichi, "Can you give it a rest! I don't care about Holmes or Conan Doyle! You're an annoying detective NERD!" she stopped yelling and looked away, a sad expression took over her face, "I was hoping for a day out with Shin'ichi…Why don't you understand my feelings?"

Shin'ichi was speechless and stared at her with a blushed face, "Ran…" he tried to make up for it, "This…the truth is…I…"

Ran began to laugh and nudged him with her shoulder, "Baka! **_(Note: Japanese word, simply stated it means "idiot") _**What are you nervous about? You should know that I'm only pretending!" Shin'ichi became more flushed, "If you fell for this so easily, how can you be a detective?"

He became angered and turned away just as the cart began to move. The roller coaster slowly began to move up the first of the many long falls.

"But…I was really looking forward to this!" Ran smiled.

Shin'ichi's anger disappeared and he stared at her. When she knew that they were just a few seconds from plummeting, she grabbed onto his hand, leaving him speechless. Her face was red and she made a small sound right before the roller coaster really began to take off.

Suddenly it flew down the hill and all the people, except for the two men in black, were screaming. It went around some turns then into a dark tunnel that resembled a monsters face with an open jaw on the outside. Various creatures came out of the darkness as if they were going to attack the people that were riding. Shin'ichi was enjoying the displays as the coaster kept moving, but suddenly felt a drop of something hit him in between the eyes.

He was taken by surprise and touched it with his finger, "Water?"

Suddenly there was a loud sound and just as the roller coaster past by the kids, who were still lost, an unknown object fell next to them.

"Ah…what was that?" demanded Genta, "We should get out of here quickly!"

Little balls came flying out of no where, one hitting Ayumi's shoe.

She picked it up, "What is this?"

As the roller coaster came out into the light everyone was thrown into a panic. Kishida, the man who yelled at Shin'ichi for separating him from his friends, sat in the seat next to his girlfriend decapitated. The girl sitting next to him screamed as blood gushed from the neck and flew into the air. Everyone, even the men in black, where all scared at the sight.

Police flew to the scene of the crime and reached there right away.

Before they arrived however, the three kids found their way out of the tunnel.

"Ah! That's the sound of police cars!" yelled Mitsuhiko.

"Wait you guys…" Shin'ichi walked up to them.

"We…we didn't come in without paying money!" Mitsuhiko quickly lied.

Genta quickly hit him over the head to shut him up.

Ayumi walked up to the teenager and pointed, "Ah! Onii-chan **_(Note: Onii brother, or older male, but not adult ((taking in mind a little girl is speaking)))_**, are you that high school detective?"

Shin'ichi squatted down to her eye level and smiled, "…Kudo Shin'ichi-san" **_(Note: the suffix, -san is used as an honorific, an address of respect. It is equivalent to Mr. and Mrs., or Ms.) _**

The police had taken over the scene and kept the people from getting near the body. Megure was standing in the middle, trying to figure out exactly what happened.

"Why would Kishida-kun?" asked Aiko, the victim's girlfriend.

Inspector Megure was still in deep thought but was bothered by the man in black with long blonde hair behind him.

"It was only an accident," he said, "We haven't got time to waste here. Let us go!"

"You're wrong," Shin'ichi's voice came from a distance, "It was murder!"

Megure and the two men in black turned towards him, "Also, the criminal was sitting in the same vehicle as the victim. The murderer is among us 7 people…"

Ran walked up to him, "Honestly, Shin'ichi, where did you disappear to?"

"Is what you said true, Kudo-kun!" asked the inspector.

"What? Kudo!" exclaimed the burly man of the two black men.

Everyone looked up at Kudo and Ran, who was hiding behind him in embarrassment.

A random voice came out from the commotion, "Oh, he is that famous high school student detective, Kudo Shin'ichi?"

"The savior of The Japanese police!" yelled another.

The man in black with long blonde hair looked at him, "That boy is Kudo?"

Next the inspector showed Shin'ichi a piece of paper with 8 boxes on it, and a circle in each one. One of the circles had an "X" on it, to represent the victim and two were left blank.

"In other words," continued the inspector, "Excluding you and Ran-kun, the criminal is among those 5 people!" He began to list off the people and exactly where they sat, "Sitting in the first row…the victim's friend A, and friend B…sitting together in the third tow…the victim and his girlfriend C. Then…in the last row behind the victim…the men in black…both D and E. But all of them were under safety restraints, the only person with a chance to kill…" they both looked up at the crying girlfriend, "…is the lady sitting beside him!"

"Hey, can you hurry it up?" asked the long haired blonde man in black, "We haven't got time to play detective games with you!"

Shin'ichi was confused as he stared into his eyes, "What's with that?" he thought, "His eyes look cold…Those are the eyes of an emotionless killer! Who is he?"

"Inspector!" yelled an officer near by, "There's a knife in this lady's handbag!"

The girlfriend was shocked, "No way! I never knew there was this kind of thing in here!"

A knife covered in blood and wrapped with a small towel was sitting on top of all her belongings in her handbag.

"Aiko," muttered Hitomi, "I thought that you and Kishida-kun were in love. Why would you…?"

She turned around to her friend, "No! I didn't!"

"The criminal is that woman!" stated the same man in black, "Now…can we leave?"

Inspector Megure took over, "All right! Arrest that lady!"

"Can you wait a moment, Inspector Megure!" pleaded Shin'ichi, "She isn't the murderer."

Megure was dumbfounded, "Ah? Then…who is it?"

Shin'ichi calmly walked over to the three women near the body.

"There is always only one truth," he stated in a low voice, "The criminal is…" he paused, "YOU!"

_Intermission_

_(Novel is based on show which is based on manga: volume one, file one, aired 1/8/96)_

Shin'ichi pointed to the culprit. His finger lay in the direction of Hitomi. Everyone was surprised at his conclusion of the case.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked, "The knife is in Aiko's handbag!"

"There is no way that knife can decapitate a person. Also, considering a woman's strength, it would be impossible! You wanted to frame Aiko-san…So you put a knife in her handbag earlier."

Inspector Megure stepped forward, "But, she was sitting at the front of the coaster, doesn't that make it impossible?"

"If you use the speed of the roller coaster, and a piano wire or a metal hoop, then it becomes possible!"

Shin'ichi had Inspector Megure and 6 other police officers sit in the seats as he tried to explain.

"Look, everyone! Pretend that I'm the murderer," he continued, "and Inspector Megure the victim. First, before the safety bars are down, I put something…like a handbag…behind me. Then, I pull down the safety bars," he did as exactly as he said and slid out of the restraints, "Look! Because there is the extra space, it's very easy to get out. Next…," he showed the inspector a long bulky rope and a grappling hook, "…I take out what I had prepared earlier --- a metal rope with a hook tied on it. Then, after securing my legs to the safety bar…with my body leaning to the back…I put the hoop around the victim's head…," Shin'ichi, with great difficulty, leaned over and put the rope around Megure's head, "Of course, this is all done inside the dark tunnel…," he tossed the hook to the side and it caught hold of the bar, "Then…take the hook and throw it onto the rails. With just that, I would make use of the roller coaster's speed and momentum, which would be more than enough to cut the victim's head off!" they all exited the coaster, "You are a trained gymnast," continued Shin'ichi, "So this acrobatic maneuver wouldn't be a problem for you!"

"Stop joking!" she demanded, "Where is the evidence then?"

Shin'ichi paused for a moment, "Where has your necklace gone?"

A look of fear came across her face as everyone noticed that her necklace had vanished.

"You were wearing a pearl necklace before you got on the roller coaster!" Shin'ichi pulled out a metal hook and small pearls out of his pocket; they were kept in a bag, "Is this part of it?"

She was speechless.

"There is also another piece of evidence…your tears. You knew the victim was going to die, so you started to cry before you killed him. There are still traces of tears on the side of your face!" her face had tear marks going down her cheeks as well as tear marks going across her face to her ears, "If you didn't start while riding the roller coaster, then the tears shouldn't be flowing sideways!"

She began to cry and fell to her knees in despair as she put her hands on her face, "It's all his fault! He dumped me!"

"Hitomi, were you and Kishida together before?" asked her friend in the red sweatshirt.

"That's right," she looked up, "Before we were in the University…before we met Aiko and Reiko! **_(Note: Reiko is the name of the girl who was wearing the red sweatshirt. Her name isn't mentioned till here so I left it out. It is common for some conversations where the person speaks in complete third person.)_** So…I wanted to…in the place where we had out first date…using the necklace he gave me…kill him."

An image of her crying over the pearls which had rolled onto the desk next to the bottle of pills the night beforehand replayed itself in her mind.

She put her hands back over her face and sobbed deeply into them. Aiko and Reiko cried. Even Ran began to cry softly into her fists. Shin'ichi was unmoved by her tears. The rest of the people stared with shock at the scene.

The commotion of the murder had wasted the rest of their day and night had already fallen. The park was lit up but Ran was still crying while they walked.

"Hey, hey! Stop crying!" Shin'ichi begged.

"How can you be so calm!" she snapped.

Shin'ichi let off a carefree smile, "I've been to many of these types of scenes and so I'm used to them!"

"How terrible!" she muttered.

"You'd better forget it!" he advised her, "Get used to it…this kind of thing happens all the time."

"No, they don't!" she snapped again.

She put her hands back into her fists and continued crying.

Shin'ichi saw someone run past them; it was the burly black man with shades that they had met at the incident. He ran quickly and down into a dark alley.

Shin'ichi was curious and thought o himself, "That man…was the man in black who sat on the roller coaster," quickly he spoke out to Ran, "Sorry, Ran, can you start going home without me?"

"Eh? Wait!" she tried to follow him by as she began to walk the part of her shoelace which was tied into a bow seemed to have snapped off. **_(Note: Such things happening as these are a sign in Japan meaning bad luck to you or others around you.)_**

"I'll be quick and catch up to you!" he waved as he ran into the alley.

"He's leaving…" she thought to herself, "I don't know why…but I'm getting a strange premonition…that I will never see Shinichi again…A very bad feeling…"**_ (Note: That's a pretty straight forward foreshadow…)_**

Shin'ichi followed the alley till it ended, which was behind one of the buildings.

A man dressed for business was waiting there and looked to be very upset. In his arms he tightly held onto a metal briefcase.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Director," the burly man came forward.

"You are very slow!" he yelled, "I've already waited for 2 hours! I've followed your instructions and came here alone."

The man in black smiled, "I know, I was checking while on the roller coaster."

"Hurry! Give me that thing!" the man demanded.

"Don't be so anxious!" the man in black said, "Give me the money first."

The man opened the locks on the briefcase and showed the money inside to the other man, "Take it, then you should have nothing to say!"

Shin'ichi came closer from around the corner, "Wow! That's a lot, at least 100 million. **_(Note: The subtitles say that it was a million dollars, but since the Japanese use yen instead of dollars and 100 yen 1 dollar, I changed it._**

"Deal completed!" finished the man in black.

"Quickly give me the film!" the man was freighted.

"This film is evidence of your company smuggling weapons!" stated the man in black, "Take it!"

He tossed a small container of negatives to the man who desperately tried to grab it in mid-air.

"Is this the only copy of the film?" he demanded to know.

"Of course!" the man in black reassured.

The other man said no more, and ran off into the night.

"That person is…," Shin'ichi thought to himself.

Shin'ichi heard a few foot steps behind him, "Your detective game ends here!"

Before Shin'ichi knew what had happened the partner of the man who had just made the deal for money hit him over the head with a metal bat. Shin'ichi fell to the ground with a hard thud, blood starting to ooze from the wound. He was barely still conscious.

"You were followed by this kid!" the long blonde hair man said.

"Big brother," the other started, "isn't he that detective? Let's kill him!"

The burly man pulled out a gun half way.

"Wait!" ordered the other, "The police are still nearby!" he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box container, "Use this! It's a new poisonous drug from the organization…" he popped it open and inside were 12 capsules, half red and half white all lined in 4 rows, 3 to each row; also, there was a shaft next to the capsules filled with water, "Once the poison is consumed, there is no way that it can be detected on the corpse…" he took out a capsule and gave it to Shin'ichi, then forced him to drink the water, "We haven't tested it on human beings…Let's experiment on him!" he tipped his hat to Shin'ichi, "Good-bye, Great Detective…"

They ran off, leaving Shin'ichi to die alone. He grabbed the grass next to his hands tightly as his ears and left eye began to bleed.

"My body…feels hot!" he thought in extreme pain with his right eye beginning to bleed, "My bones…feel like they're going to melt! NO!"

_**End Case**_

**_(Note: The episode and manga tell what happens right after this, but I won't so go out there and watch, read, or wait for my next chapter. However, I hope if you are reading this, you at least know what happens…)_**

****

_Quick Final Note from the Authour: After having attempted this I have realized that it is a lot more work than I have ever imagined. So unless someone out there really would like me to write episode two, this is the only episode I will make. I hope you enjoyed. Get out there and watch, read, listen to these types of stories, and raise your deductioning powers. Cause as they say in the Enlgish version, "Only one truth prevails."_


End file.
